One Or The Other
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: <html><head></head>She knew it was either her or Rachel, she knew it wasn't her decision but she just couldn't  lose him.  A Quinn/Finn/Rachel story, mostly Quinn. After BTW cont. eHopefully eventually Finchel- follow series story line.</html>
1. A Picture Never Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: I will update Life was Perfect soon but this was in my head after Born this Way. It's mainly Quinn and the Quinn/Finn/Rachel triangle.**

Chapter 1: A Picture Never Changes.

(Quinn's POV)

Quinn had had a very stressful week, it was horrible.

There was Rachel, Finn, Lauren and _Lucy Caboosey._

She just wanted a break, she knew that wasn't possible with New Directions though, she did have a free break today though. The club was going to the coffee place that Kurt loves to meet Blaine, everyone was going to be there, even Santana was going, that was strange though, when did she start caring about glee?

Blaine showed up and she swore she had never seen Kurt so happy before, she turned to Finn asked for his wallet, once she had it she asked who else wanted a coffee.

She walked to the counter and ordered 5 coffees, she opened the wallet and looked inside, she smiled at the picture of _Lucy Caboosey_ and then, though she knew she shouldn't, she looked through the rest of the wallet.

She found a second picture of herself and a picture of his father and a group photo of Burt, Carole and Kurt.

She smiled once again to herself and went to put them back, she then noticed something she had never noticed before, it was a corner of a photo, she took it out.

It was creased from being folded and unfolded over and over again.

She unfolded it and her smile faded once she realized what it was of. It was a photo of Finn and Rachel at Regionals. They were looking at each other with loving eyes, not even caring who was around.

She glanced back at her boyfriend, he was in deep conversation with Rachel and Kurt, she turned back to the photo and folded it up, she put it in her pocket and then paid for the coffees.

She walked back to the table, trying to hide what she knew, she handed it the walletback to Finn and sat close to him, she pretended to be in conversation with Kurt but in the corner off her eye she could see Finn desperately searching through his wallet, he gave up and nervously put it away, glancing at her in a look of questioning and what seemed like fear.

She looked away and went back to listening to Kurt, she could feel the photo in her pocket, she then decided what she needed to do, she needed to keep it secret though.

**A/N: Please Read and Review.**

**Should I continue?**

**Please tell me **


	2. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: I am a Finchel fan, but most of this story will be Fuinn, though that is just the beginning.**

**Also in this chapter Quinn will do another thing that could push Finn away, she might not be confronted for taking the photo because Finn is a bit clueless and he will believe anything:**

**(See: Season 1)**

**Chapter 2: Slipping Though My Fingers.**

(QPOV)

She was in Finns bedroom; she had been let in by Kurt who was downstairs watching a musical with Mercedes and Rachel (that was awkward).

She hand timed her visit carefully, Carole and Burt had to be out (she wasn't allowed in the house when they were around), Kurt had to be home but Finn had to be out.

She walked around his room; it was fairly untidy but tidy at the same time, there was a bigger bed, an old chest of drawers, a drum kit, a computer desk and a chair and TV with an Xbox.

She walked to the desk, she looked toward the door, checking if anyone was coming, reassured she turned back to the desk and opened each drawer, in each one there was stationary, textbooks and sheet music.

She closed each drawer and turned to the chest of drawers; she started at the top and went down.

Clothes.

Clothes.

Clothes.

She knew there were probably clothes in the last one but her instinct told her to look.

She opened it and it was filled with things she thought Finn would never hide.

Photo frames.

Sheet music

And what seemed like recipes, she searches through the sheet music, it was mostly duets.

She looked at the recipes and it was mostly cakes and banana bread.

She then looked through the photos, it was, once again more pictures of _Finchel_.

There was a larger picture of the one in his wallet, there were others; they were mostly set over the summer.

In every photo they were all loved up, she then thought back to her summer, she was depressed because of _Beth_ and stressed because of stretch marks.

She then thought of what her summer would have been like if she had stayed with Finn, if Rachel hadn't told him the truth or, maybe, even, if she had kept Beth.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps in the hall; she quickly threw the photos, recipes and sheet music and closed the drawer. She quickly sat on the bed and waited for who was coming.

"Quinn?" a male voice called out, she immediately knew it was Finn before he entered.

"Hey," she said, Finn then came in fully and closed the door behind him.

'Why are you here?" he asked curious.

'Um… I'm here to see you" she said convincingly, she moved closer to him and kissed him, she started to drag him towards the bed but he suddenly pulled away.

'Uh... Sorry Quinn, I can't" Quinn looked at him questioning him, asking him to explain.

"I mean… I want to but Kurt's downstairs, with Mercedes and….. Rachel" he said the last part nervously, glancing up at her to see her reaction.

"Uh, yeah, oh wait, Finn, can you get me a drink?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want?" he said, happy she had dropped the original subject.

"Diet coke?" she answered, he nodded at this and quickly walked out the door, not giving her a second glance.

She slumped back onto the bed, staring at the bottom drawer she sighed deeply.

Why was it that whenever she thought she had him for good _Finchel_ would strike again.

Every day she felt she was closer and closer to losing him.

He was slipping away from her. 


	3. Was It So Hard?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**Chapter 3: Was It So Hard?**

Quinn hadn't seen anyone from the New Directions but Sam in a week, even Finn had been avoiding her, he was dodging every call she made and cancelling there dates.

He said he needed time to think about it, she didn't understand what he needed to think about.

Her or Rachel.

Why was that so hard for him? It was a duet, a duet with _Rachel_.

She had given him what, to any normal relationship should an easy answer, but he needed time, he needed to think, why?

She had a reason, if they sung together, somewhere in the mix of love songs and high notes they would find their way back to each other.

She wouldn't let that happen, no way would she lose to _Rachel Berry_, she got everything, _solos, friends, talent, confidence and honesty._

_Honesty_, one thing she was lacking in, she tried to call him again, no answer.

She slumped back onto her bed and pulled out the photo of Finn and Rachel.

She stared at them, and she knew if they sung, if Finn chose one song over her, than that would be it, she would be cast to the side and they would begin their romance a second, no third time around.

And three times is a charm, or whatever.

**A/N: This was, I don't know- but I just got confused when she gave Finn a choice which was completely ignored for the rest if the episode.**


End file.
